


The Talk.

by orphan_account



Series: The Walking Dead [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study pretty much, Drabble, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine didn't have a family around to tell her these things, so it was up to Lee to do it. He just wishes she would go to Carley instead, but what are you gonna do? (Takes place during the Motor Inn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk.

_Authors Note: You cant convince me that Lee didn't have to have these awkward situations with Clem at least once_

"Lee?" Clementine asked, her voice full of something worth of panic. Lee, being the great dad (for the time being), stopped whatever he was doing to go inside one of the motel rooms where he was pulled by the little girl; this was serious, he guessed, hoping that it wasn't another big problem that he had to deal with.

 "Yeah?" He asked, closing the door behind her, kneeling down to face Clem. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

 "I-i think something's wrong" She stuttered, looking as if she's about to cry. "Im bleeding!"

 "From where?" He asked, looking at her arms for any injuries. The dread in the pit of his stomach came up, wondering if she had been bitten, or worse, beat by someone in the camp. He would kill anyone that hurt her, no matter what.

 Clementine hesitated, but whispered. "Down there! Where i pee from!"

 Oh. _Oh_.

 Lee wasn't sure why he didn't expect that. She was a kid, under stress, and most importantly, growing up. Sure, she seemed a bit young to be on her period but things happen. Her body was most likely adapting, or something like that.

 "Oh, honey, that's normal." Lee smiled a bit and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's called a period. You're gonna start bleeding from down there about a week every month. Carley has some pads and things to help you with that. Its completely normal."

 The girl visibly untensed and sighed. "Oh, okay. I thought i was going to die for a minute."

 Lee exited the room and walked over to Carley. "Hey" She said, a small smile on her lips. "What's up?"

 "Well, Clem just told me that she had her first period."

 Carly grinned. "She came straight to you, huh? Not a girl? Damn, i'm still surprised your not her dad."

 "She needs a girl to talk to her about that and help her...get situated. Can you do it?"

 The brunette nodded. "Alright, but that means were going to have to make more runs. There's barely enough for me and Lilly."

 Lee nodded and sighed to himself, leaning against Kenny's truck.

 At least he didn't have to explain the birds and bees.


End file.
